


Early Hours

by leviathanmirror



Series: Stripeyverse [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sten and Lira Amell take a break from studying in the early hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Hours

She makes them tea around midnight. It’s a blend from Seheron that he keeps in her kitchen. Dog has gone to sleep by the coffee table; occasionally he huffs or kicks his legs as he dreams his dog dreams.

The table is spread with an array of books. Books of magical theory and ethics, history and history of magic, architecture and business, and notebooks full of carefully written notes all sit open and abandoned.

They’ve moved to the couch. She leans against his shoulder, holding both cups of tea. He’s opened one of her cookbooks and has flipped to the dessert section, to his left is a stack of other cookbooks; at his feet, a second discarded stack.

"We could just do snickerdoodles again," Lira says, with a lilt that makes it sound like a question.

Sten contemplates the lure of cinnamon and sugar briefly, then replies, “No.”

He turns the next three pages, dismissing a mixed berry pie (“Those are not in season.”), a lemon blueberry cake (“Why does this call for lemon?”), and a molten chocolate cake (“‘Molten’ sounds untrustworthy to me, kadan.”) before stopping.

"These."

"Caramel chocolate shortbread?" She hms softly, shifting the tea cups in her hands, "We’ll need to go to the store for that."

Sten marks the page with a piece of paper taken from one of the notebooks earlier and sets the cookbook down.

"With the whining Templar?" He asks, taking his tea from Lira.

The corners of her eyes crinkle with her smile, “I’m afraid so.”

"I suppose he is unavoidable."

"You could go alone," she offers, cradling her tea in both hands, "You don’t need a Templar escort."

"No."

He watches her profile from the corner of his eye, the corner of her mouth curves up as she tilts her head down.

"I’ll make the request tomorrow," she responds.

Satisfied, he goes back to drinking his tea and watching Dog chase rabbits in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Stripeyverse


End file.
